


stitching up glass slippers

by sleepymoon



Series: Merlin/Grimm Crossover [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arthur is a Grimm, Established Relationship, Merlin is a Fuchsbau, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making a relationship work between a Fuchsbau and a Grimm is... well, anything but easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stitching up glass slippers

**Author's Note:**

> Since this fic is part of a series, it'd be best for the sake of comprehension if you read the first story too.  
> You should also be at least a little familiar with Grimm's universe, otherwise it might not make a lot of sense in some parts.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to Jess, my lovely beta.  
> Any remaining mistakes are my own.

 

First thing in the morning and as soon as Arthur steps into the crowded office, Leon slings an arm around his shoulder and leans in to ask in a low but clearly excited whisper: 'So? Shall I borrow a fancy suit? Did he say _yes_?'

Arthur sighs good-naturedly, shaking his head with a forced smile.

'Sort of...' he says.

Leon's face crinkles with confusion.

' _Sort of?_ What's that supposed to mean? Usually it's either yes or no!'

'Look, it's- it's complicated, okay?'

Leon is staring at him, gaze intent.

'But you didn't break up, did you?'

Arthur shakes his head again, ruefully.

'No. It's a lot to take in, though. I think he needs some time to, you know, make up his mind. I had some months to consider the ups and downs... it's only fair that he gets the chance to do it, too,' Arthur reaches his desk by the window, and flops down in his chair, turning on his laptop, 'Besides, marriage isn't for everybody.'

Leon doesn't seem in the mood to relent, though.

'Well, that's true. But we're talking about _Merlin,_ here. I was sure he'd say yes!'

Arthur looks up at his friend, and is about to add something else when he notices someone hovering by the door – someone he never thought he would see at his workplace. He quirks his head to the side, to look over Leon's shoulder.

'Hunith?' he calls, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

She sees him, takes a tentative step towards him but seems to think twice about it, clutching nervously at her purse.

'Arthur...' she says, forcing out a quivering smile.

She seems awfully concerned, even shaking a little, but there's a determinate light in her brown eyes that reminds Arthur of Merlin. He really is his mother's son.

Scrambling up from his chair he quickly gets to her side, pulling her gently towards the nearest door.

'I'm sorry to intrude upon you like this, but I really needed to talk with you,' she says once they reach the privacy of an empty corridor.

'Yes. Of course. It's no problem.'

'Merlin told me about what... what has transpired between you two. And I can see it for myself.'

Yes, he can see it too, clearly. For a Fuchsbau, she has a soft-looking, orange shaded kind of fur, her brown eyes liquid, scared but somehow hopeful too.

'I cannot say that I'm not worried sick. Your situation... is awfully complicated. But my son can be really stubborn once his mind is made up. He has such a good heart... I know how much Merlin cares for you. And how much you care for him, too...'

'I love him,' Arthur answers.

'Yes. That's why I'm asking you to try your best to keep him safe, and make him happy. Promise me this. That you'll do your best. That's all I need to know,' she smiles, tearful.

'Oh, Hunith. I will. I promise I will.'

Arthur has always liked Hunith, after all. She's the kindest woman he's ever met.

'Good. That's good. I-I'd better go now, I'm sure you're very busy,' she stutters, and despite her initial reticence, she steps towards him and briefly hugs him to her chest. Arthur barely has the time to raise his hands and return the gesture before she's stepping back and turning to go.

'Hunith?' he calls impulsively after her, and she turns back to face him, expectant. For a second he almost forgets what he's about to say, too caught up in his tangled thoughts.

' _Thank you_. I know how difficult this must have been for you. I- just, thank you. It means a lot to me. To us.'

She nods once, smiling through the veil of tears, then leaves.

 

*

 

 

Merlin shrugs out of his winter coat and pulls off his scarf as he makes his way across the empty shop; it's very early, and the space is filled with a eerie sort of feeling.

Apparently, he and Arthur are planning to move in together now.

Just a few weeks after the whole Starbucks debacle, Arthur had practically dragged him bodily to visit the house, saying it was amazing, - “absolutely perfect for them” -, that he simply _had_ to see it, that he would fall in love with it at first sight... (and Merlin _had,_ as a matter of fact, even if he was still feeling overwhelmed and not quite ready for such a big step).

But the house was truly lovely, it even had a small garden and a front porch, and Arthur had kept smiling this happy, elated smile for the whole time as the estate agent moved them from room to room, and in the end, well, he...

'Oh my God. Did you say yes?' Gwen exclaims, thrilled, dropping the box whose contents she is busy stacking in favor of focusing solely on Merlin.

'No. I mean, I didn't say no. But I didn't say yes either. It's _really_ complicated, Gwen,' he answers, shrugging out of his coat and joining her behind the counter of their little spice shop.

'Just because he's human? It's not so bad, you know. Don't you love him?'

'Of course I love him. The problem is- I mean, he's not-'

'He's not what?' Gwen frowns at him, now worried. 'He's not in the Mob, is he? Or... he has a secret wife somewhere! Oh no, he's a mad serial killer who-'

'He's a _Grimm,_ ' he cuts her off glumly.

Gwen stares at him for a second, then bursts out laughing.

'Oh come on now, stop it. You almost had me for a moment!'

Merlin shakes his head, helpless.

'Gwen. I'm not joking. Arthur is a _Grimm_.'

Gwen sobers quickly, her face falling from a relieved grin to deadly serious.

'What do you mean he's a Grimm? And you're still with him? You're _marrying_ him? Are you mad? He's going to murder you in your _sleep_. I'm surprised your head is still attached to your shoulders. Merlin, you-' she lowers her voice to a bare whisper, taking his hand in a surprisingly firm grip. 'Look, we can put together enough people to take him down. I have some connections, it won't be-'

'What? Gwen, no! No one is going to take him down! Arthur loves me, he would never do anything to hurt me. He's not that kind of Grimm!'

'Merlin, there's only _one_ kind of Grimm, and it's the kind that hunts us down.'

'Not Arthur. He's not like that. He's not hunting down anyone. _He loves me!_ '

'A Grimm is a Grimm, no matter what. Really, Merlin, please, think about what you're doing.'

'Gwen. I did. Please trust me. I _know_ him!'

She looks at him wearily, then shakes her head and lets go of his hand, quickly retreating in the back of the shop.

'Gwen! Wait, please, Gwen, listen!' Merlin calls after her, but she's already gone.

He really starts to get it now, that saying _yes_ to Arthur will cost him much more than he initially thought.

 

*

 

 

In hindsight, Arthur should have known that giving Morgana their new address wasn't a good idea.

It was a terrible idea in fact, a truly wretched one. She was a nosy witch, what else could he have expected?

He's in the kitchen setting up the table when he hears the doorbell... and, a second after, the following commotion.

He runs to the front door only to find Merlin half curled up on the floor, cradling his head defensively, and his sister in the act of drawing out her flat curved blade, her eyes slitted as she prepares to strike. Arthur throws himself between them, grabbing her wrist to force her to drop the knife.

'Stop. Morgana. _Stop it!_ '

She quits struggling, but she turns to look at him as if he were the crazy one.

'Arthur! He's a _Fuchsbau_!'

'I know, Morgana! Leave him alone!'

Morgana's eyes widen further.

' _You know?_ And you're still with him? Are you insane? They're _liars_. They deceive. What did he do to you? He's given you something, cast a spell-'

'Morgana, that's enough!' Arthur replies firmly, his mouth pressed into a tense line. 'And stay right here!'

He helps Merlin to his feet, leans in to kiss his forehead.

'I'll get you some ice, love. I'm so sorry...' Arthur guides him to the couch and helps him to sit down.

Merlin has a split lip and a sore bump on the back of his head, and he feels the tears well up in his eyes despite his best efforts to stop them. He sits very still, listening. Morgana has followed Arthur into the kitchen, where he's now crouched down in front of the freezer searching for an ice pack.

'You don't know what you're doing, Arthur. This isn't as easy as you'd like to think it is. It's not just about what you want. There are other people involved. They will _not_ like it!' She's pacing the length of the room back and forth, her black coat and long hair in disarray. 'You're a _Grimm_ , Arthur. We're supposed to hunt Wesen down, not playing house with them. We cannot let feelings get in the way of our mission.'

'We're supposed to hunt down the bad ones, Morgana. I'm with you on that. But Merlin is the best person I've ever met, he would never hurt anyone. I love him, and I fully plan to marry him. End of the discussion,' he replies, straightening up and facing his sister, 'And you'd better apologize to him, for the little stunt you just pulled.'

Morgana just shakes her head in disbelief.

'You can't be serious. You- You don't know what you're saying. _I_ had to sacrifice my whole life when I found out my true legacy. I had to leave-' she stops, glancing away.

Arthur sighs. _Leon._ Of course.

Back in the early days he and Morgana had been high school's sweethearts, right up until she and her mother had had to hastily move to another city. And in doing so, Morgana had successfully trampled all over Leon's heart.

'He still thinks about you, you know,' he says, without looking at her. Morgana lowers her eyes, fists tightening.

'But, Morgana, I have to say this. You chose to do things their way. I won't do that.'

'God, how naïve can you be. Honestly? It's not up to you. You can't be a Grimm without risking the lives of the ones you love. Is that what you want? You're just acting selfishly, that's all. You don't like the rules, so you try to change them as you go. It doesn't work like that, Arthur.'

'You just want to see me as unhappy as you are. Isn't it so, sister?' he snarls in contempt, 'You gave up the love of your life, and now you want me to do the same. Then maybe you won't be so alone anymore, with me there to share your misery, uh?'

Something suddenly flashes in her eyes and she slaps him, hard, across his cheek.

'You're just a brat! You, stubborn-' she stops mid-sentence, turning her head to the side, and Arthur does the same.

Merlin is standing in the doorway, looking a bit unsteady on his feet, and he's eying both of them warily.

Morgana heaves a long sigh, shaking her head.

'You want to go ahead on this path? Do it. But I won't come running to the rescue when things go straight to hell. Marry the Fuchsbau. Do as you please. Enjoy it while it lasts, I'm out of here!'

 

She storms out of the room, pushing Merlin out of the way.

He staggers, but Arthur is there to catch him, supporting him with his weight. Merlin leans onto him, Arthur circling his waist with a steady arm. They hear the door slam, both wincing at the sound.

Arthur grabs the ice pack from the kitchen counter and gently presses it on the back of Merlin's head.

'I'm so sorry,' he whispers, kissing his closed eyelids, 'I should have know this would happen. Just give her some time.'

'And then what? She'll come around? I don't think so, Arthur,' Merlin huffs against his neck, 'All this _you-and-me-against-the-world_ thing is very charming and romantic, but...' he sighs, inching back from the circle of his arms, 'But in the real world, it can't last. She's right. We're not meant to be together.'

'She's _not_ right. Merlin. Look at me, please.'

And he does, half-spiteful, half-heartbroken.

'Things will get better, okay? I know it.'

Merlin glances away.

'I'm just going to bed, alright? I'm not hungry anymore. Sorry...' he places the ice in Arthur's hand and leans in to peck him briefly on the lips, forcing out a smile that wouldn't convince anyone. Arthur nods weakly, watching him go, the lines of his shoulders slumped and tired.

'Merlin...' he calls after him, 'Maybe it's not going to get better...' Merlin's face crumples at that, he twists his lips as if to keep himself from crying, as Arthur continues: 'But I'm not giving up on us. We can make it, of that I'm perfectly sure. I just feel- I don't want to _force_ you into anything you don't want. I love you, and I will stick with you, but only... only if you want me to...' he heaves a sigh, his heart thumping in his chest.

Merlin crosses the room in a heartbeat and launches himself into his arms, clings to his neck, holding tight onto him.

'I want you to stick with me!' he murmurs, 'You're not forcing me. I'm just scared, and confused. But my love for you, that's never been in question. Never. Okay?'

Arthur nods small, relieved, against his cheek.

'Okay.'

'I'm happy to have you, Arthur,' Merlin says, tightening his grip, 'I really am.'

 

*

 

 

The next morning he finds Merlin in the kitchen fixing the coffee and burning the toast, and he smiles his most adoring smile. When he notices the glass of water on the counter fizzing with aspirin - a reminder of the previous night's events -, he kisses the soft bump on Merlin's head in apology, then his neck, inching up the fabric of his pajamas.

'You're going to be late,' Merlin chides him with a laugh, turns around and wraps his arms around his neck, kissing him properly. Arthur opens his mouth to speak but Merlin cuts him off.

'You love me, you're sorry, things will get better. Yes, I know. I love you too, very much. But now shoo, go get dressed, there are criminals out there that need to be caught. Come on, cop. Coffee will be ready when you are!'

Arthur grins, muttering ' _smartass_ ' before stealing a last peck.

 

*

 

 

'Hey, do you have a minute?' Leon asks sometime around twelve, hovering nervously in front of his desk.

Arthur nods, following him to the hall. There's a girl standing beside the coffee machine, dressed in a tailored outfit, her red hair combed into a loose but neat bun. When she sees them, her face brightens and she comes towards them, moving fluidly on her incredibly high stilettos.

'Arthur, this is Sophia Tirmor, my girlfriend. Sophia, this is my friend and colleague, Arthur Pendragon.'

'Hi,' she says, smiling brilliantly. She extends a perfectly manicured hand towards him, which he shakes, somewhat dazed. Leon is grinning at them and he seems, well, very happy.

'I'm very pleased to meet you, Leon talked me a lot about you.'

'Yeah, none of that is probably true,' he replies cheerfully, even though his smile feels funny on his face.

He can't help thinking of Morgana. Maybe he should be less... polite. For the sake of brotherly support, or something like that. Not that she did much to earn it, anyway.

'We were going to grab something to eat, you want to join us?' Leon asks, glancing at his watch.

'Uh, thank you, but I already have plans with Merlin. It was lovely to meet you though, Sophia.'

She's still smiling pleasantly, almost to the point of being irritating.

'Likewise, Arthur.'

She grabs Leon's arm, and as the two of them make their way to the door, he can't help but feeling that something's off, something...

Just as they reach the door, he sees Sophia turning her head to the side to say something to Leon, and suddenly... Arthur feels his blood freeze as the girl's beautiful face morphs very quickly, but with sickening clarity, into the gruesome guise of an Hexenbiest.

 

The next moment, they're gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This spent so many years gathering dust in my drafts that I had actually started to despair it'd ever be posted here.  
> But hey, better late than never, right? I hope so, anyway.
> 
> I know it was left on a cliffhanger _(sorry!),_ but I'm planning to write a sequel to this. I have a bit of it written already and very probably it will have mpreg. So if that's your thing, stay tuned! If not, that's okay too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
